


Christmas

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [94]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Agender Character, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Bill Dewey, Blushing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Microfic, Other, Prompt Fic, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Bill prepares to spend Christmas with Pearl.





	Christmas

“I don’t really understand this tradition, but these decorations are beautiful,” Pearl says, hands clasped together as she stares at the Christmas tree.

Bill smiles, a blush tickling his cheeks and his thumb rubbing his knuckles repetitively, and says, “Thank you – the decorations are one of my favourite parts of Christmas. And, well, it’ll be so much fun to spend Christmas with you,” he mumbles, and Pearl smiles.


End file.
